


Dynamic

by thebearking



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Competition, Explicit Sexual Content, Oral Sex, Other, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Size Kink, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebearking/pseuds/thebearking
Summary: Thor and Steve show you a good time. For the sake of research, of course.





	Dynamic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesinbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesinbin/gifts).



> wowowow can't believe. i wrote this. but! it's my bff's birthday so how can i not. it's also the first time i've written anything including smut in a while but i'm proud of it! the original character is malakai (kai for short). enjoy!
> 
> also: i saw thor: ragnarok (twice now) and consider myself a thor stan. i hope to write more for him soon.

“Eight.”

You nearly spat out your hot chocolate. _“Eight?!”_

“Mhmm.”

You blinked a few times, watching Steve with wide, curious eyes. Then you smirked. “No need to be shy, Steven. That’s nothing to be shy about. In fact, I’d say it’s something to be proud of.”

“Right, I’ll just go parading around the tower boasting about it. ‘Remember, everyone, I am your captain, and I have an eight-inch co—’”

You cleared your throat, interrupting him. “Maybe something a little more subtle. Like if Tony tries to talk down to you, lean in real close—” You did as you said. “—and just remind him what he’s dealing with. That’ll shut him up. Hell, that’ll shut anyone up.” You thought for a moment. “Maybe not Thor.”

“What about me?” The god of thunder himself strode into the kitchen, still in his armor but stripped of his cape. His hair was untied and tumbled nicely about his shoulders. God, you could stare at him all day. He flashed you a smile. “Greetings, Malakai,” he said, walking into the kitchen and leaning across the counter to take your hand in his. “A vision of radiance and beauty as always.” He placed a kiss to your wrist. You were almost certain Steve groaned.

You grinned back. “’Sup, T. When did you get here?”

“Just a few minutes ago. Perhaps we can catch up later, over dinner?”

You frowned. “Ohh, Steve and I were going to catch a movie. Maybe tomorrow? Or even breakfast?”

“Absolutely.”

 _Look away from those blue eyes, look away, look AWAY—_ “Wonderful. Until then, what are you up to?”

Thor raised an eyebrow. “Well, I am still wondering what you mentioned my name for, not that I would mind. I know you speak only good things of me, as I of you.”

“Gosh, T, you flatter me. Steve and I were just talking about—”

“The weather.” Steve’s hand clamped over your mouth. “We were debating whether or not you would make it storm when you showed up.” He was red in the face.

Glaring at Steve, you opened your mouth and licked his palm. He withdrew his hand immediately, and you explained to Thor, “Steve shared with me the size of his package.”

Both of Thor’s eyebrows rose. “That is…personal. And here I thought you prudish, Captain. Although most of you humans are.”

Steve opened his mouth to retort, but you beat him to it. “Hold on, you think we’re all _prudes_?”

“Not you, Malakai, I know you too well. But Captain Rogers…” Thor shook his head. You could see he wanted to stir the pot; he was so dramatic. “I simply mean that Asgardians are more…sensual than Midgardians. That I know for sure.”

“Now that’s just false,” Steve said, and you whipped around to look at him with wide eyes. Just exactly what kinky shit had the illustrious Captain America gotten into? “Plenty of us are comfortable with…it.”

You snorted. “You won’t even say it, Cap.”

“Sex! Plenty of us are comfortable with sex and that’s—that’s _that!”_ Steve was even redder now, if possible.

Thor shrugged and moved to stand beside you, draping an arm casually across the back of your chair. “If you insist. What say you, Malakai?”

You took a long sip from your hot cocoa, sighed, and replied, “I say, since I haven’t experienced sex with an Asgardian, I have no way to answer truthfully.” You flashed Thor a sly smile. “But if someone were willing to show me, I wouldn’t object.”

Thor’s eyes had darkened if possible. You felt trapped in his eyes and remained still as he reached over and cupped your cheek in one hand. “I’d never refuse you, Malakai.”

Steve cleared his throat, reminding you of his presence. “Should I, uh. Should I go?” He scooted back in his barstool.

You turned and fixed him to the spot with a look. “You don’t wanna join in?”

“I’m sorry, _what_?”

You shrugged and allowed Thor to gently help you out of the barstool and onto the floor. “Suit yourself, Cap. Ha. ‘Suit.’ We’ll be in my room if you feel like helping out. Mind finishing this off for me?” You held your mug out to him.

Steve set his jaw. You could see he was at war with himself, and you imagined what could be going through his head. You pictured two versions of Steve, one in the suit, the other in a much tighter, much sexier version of the suit, arguing with each other. Maybe the tighter suit had cutouts, and heeled boots, Steve certainly had the legs for them—

“I’ll be there in a second,” Steve gritted out.

You’d never been more excited.

 

* * *

 

“So.”

“So.”

You looked at Steve. Steve looked at you. You looked at Thor. He looked at you.

“How do we—”

“Take turns? We could take turns. Wouldn’t want to overwhelm them,” Steve mused aloud. He and Thor were standing before you while you sat on the edge of the bed, stripped down to a crop top, thigh-high stockings, and black boyshorts that read “JUICY” across the butt in glittery cursive. You were feeling a little underdressed, considering Thor was still in his armor and Steve was in his pajamas.

“How long do we each have before we switch?” Thor asked.

“I don’t know, I didn’t consider—”

“Can you guys, like, take off your shirts?” you interrupted, and they both looked at you. “Please? Thank you.”

Steve reached down and pulled his shirt up and over his head. Thor took a little longer, unfastening his breastplate in places you never knew had fastenings. As soon as the both of them were shirtless, you sighed, feeling more at ease. “Much better,” you muttered. “Thor, babe, why don’t you help me undress?”

“Oh, I can do—”

You shot Steve a stern look. “Did I ask you?”

Steve blinked. “No.”

Thor stepped forward and knelt down in front of you. “May I?” he asked, reaching for your foot.

“Go for it.”

Thor ran his hand up your ankle, your calf, to the front of your knee, and over your thigh, squeezing a bit as he went. He hooked his fingers in the hems of your stockings, tugging them down leisurely, pressing a kiss to the inside of your knee as more and more skin was revealed. He tossed the stockings to the side, and you noticed that even on his knees he was nearly at eye-level with you. He kept eye contact while he slid the shirt up and over your head, with your assistance. Once your chest was exposed, you could hear him—and Steve—release mutual sighs at the sight of you.

“Why don’t we leave these on for a while, yeah?” Thor murmured, his fingers slipping ever-so-slightly under your shorts.

You nodded, and he stood, shoving his trousers off and stepping neatly out of them. You backed further down the bed, giving him room to kneel and drape himself over you. You looked past him to see Steve adjusting himself in his sweatpants. You smiled. “Stevie, you can come join now, if you want.”

You’d quite literally never seen him move so quickly. He had removed his pants and was across the room and on the bed in a matter of milliseconds. He and Thor both sat back on their haunches to look you over. You raised your arms and arched your back, smirking. “Are one of you going to kiss me or…”

Steve beat Thor to it, leaning down and pinning you to the mattress as he kissed you. His lips were soft, but not gentle. He was past patience, it seemed, kissing you with an almost bruising force, his teeth grazing your lips every so often. His mouth explored your chin, a bit of your neck, leaving bites all over you, and then he returned to your lips, sighing into your mouth. You wrapped your arms around his neck, holding him to you. You could feel _everything_ : Steve’s fingers running over your ribcage, his knee pressing between your thighs, his tongue sliding against yours, his hands on your feet—

Wait a minute. You broke away and peered over at Thor. “Thor, are you—are you giving me a foot rub?”

He blinked innocently at you. “You were occupied. I thought you might enjoy it. Was I wrong?”

You laughed. “Get up here! Move aside, Stevie.”

Steve lifted himself off you and moved down the bed. He and Thor exchanged looks, and you were only suspicious for a minute before Thor was kissing you. He wasn’t quite on top of you, instead lying on his side, his hand on your neck, tipping your face up to his. You could feel your shorts being removed by another pair of hands, and then those same hands were parting your legs, and then someone’s _mouth_ —

You moaned into Thor’s kiss as Steve licked you, his tongue venturing into your entrance. He sucked on you, and your thighs tightened around his head. He held them apart, and you settled for keeping one hand on his hair, holding on while he pleasured you. Steve slid a finger into you, crooking it until it pressed into the best of places, and you could feel Thor smile against your lips as you whimpered.

Then Thor wasn’t kissing you anymore, and you followed his lips eagerly, disappointed when you found he had moved further down the bed—disappointed until you realized he was taking Steve’s place. “Thor—”

It felt like he was devouring you, his tongue hungrily lapping up all you had to offer, his beard rubbing your inner thighs with wonderful friction. He had more hair to hold on to than Steve did, and so held on, you did, because it felt like Thor was bringing you to the greatest climax you’d ever experienced.

Steve was next to you, braced on his hands while he kissed down your chest, mouthing at your nipple before enveloping it completely between his lips, and then between his teeth.

You came with Thor’s name on your lips, but you were sure it sounded more like, “Sthor!” They’d both worked together, after all.

Thor sat up, as did Steve. There they were hovering over you again, and only then did you realize how hard they both were, each of them standing at attention, each of them even bigger than you’d imagined. You must have been staring, because Steve seemed smug, and Thor chuckled, lifting your chin with his fingers so you could look into his eyes.

“Which of us do you want first, Malakai?” Thor asked, leaning forward to kiss the corner of your mouth. You were still breathing hard, still recovering from your high, but Thor’s lips brought you back, at least a little.

“You,” you murmured. “You, Thor, please, I need you inside me—”

“As you wish.” Thor moved to sit between your legs, nudging your entrance with his tip. Before he could move, Steve tossed him the bottle of lubricant from your nightstand, and Thor paused to prepare both you and himself, pumping himself a few times before grasping you by the hips and entering you slowly.

The stretch was a lot for you, but not painful. There must have been three-quarters of him inside you before there was no more give inside of you. You felt Steve begin to move off the bed, but you stopped him, grasping his wrist before he could leave. “Stay,” you told him, releasing his wrist and opening your hand invitingly. Steve seemed to catch your drift, and you took the length of him in your hand. When you nodded, Thor began to move, thrusting into you and building speed over time.

Somehow Steve managed to keep you from hitting your head on the headboard while you pulled him off, lost in the sounds of your moans and Thor’s moans and Steve’s breathy little whines through his nose and teeth. He had one hand on your shoulder; Thor had one hand around your hip and the other under your knee, opening you up further for him. You could feel every part of Thor inside of you, every vein, every pulse, rubbing against you in all the best ways. He was the thickest you’d ever had. Then the hand on your hip moved to your throat, holding you down with the slightest pressure, enough to remind you who you belonged to, at least for the night. He may not have left any marks on your neck like Steve had, but you were going to feel Thor in the morning. Steve was panting above you, and you realized he didn’t have much longer.

“ _Thor_ …” you said between breaths. “Thor, let Steve…”

Reluctantly, Thor slid out of you and switched places with Steve. You wrapped your hand around Thor and even turned your head to kiss the tip of him, drawing a guttural moan out of him. Now that Thor had loosened you up, Steve slid in easily, then he was thrusting into you with the smoothest strokes you’d ever seen. Where Thor was powerful and raw, Steve was smooth and controlled. He moved your legs up onto his shoulders and thrusted into you with his hands on either side of your frame, his brow furrowed with concentration. You’d never seen Steve look so primal.

“Yeah, just like that,” Steve muttered, a hint of a smile on his lips. He looked to be in pure ecstasy, and it was doing wonders for your self-esteem.

“Malakai,” Thor choked out, his hand returning to your neck.

“Steve, don’t stop,” you groaned, your back arching up off of the bed when Steve struck deeply inside of you. “Thor…”

It wasn’t much longer before the three of you were climaxing, one after the other. Thor spilled into your hand, though some of it landed on your chest. Steve came inside of you, and you around him, your walls clenching firmly around him.

You weren’t sure how long you were lying there afterward, Steve and Thor on either side of you, each holding on to you possessively. You _did_ know that you and Steve had most likely missed the movie, but that was fine. That was perfectly fine.

“So what’s the verdict?” Steve asked, his hand roaming over your abdomen.

You sighed, leaning your head against Thor’s shoulder. Between a super soldier and a god, you weren’t sure what to think. Both had fucked the living daylights out of you, and you’d loved it. “Good effort, boys. But I don’t think either one of you ‘won.’ You work best together.” You smiled dreamily. “Two is always better than one.”

Steve shook his head, leaning over to nuzzle into your neck. Thor took your hand and pressed kisses to your knuckles, chuckling. “Better, indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading & let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
